The conventional fume extractor is generally provided with an exhaust pipe that is attached securely to the housing of the fume extractor. Such an exhaust pipe is used in conjunction with an impeller for expelling the fume. The conventional fume exhausting machine as described above is defective in design in that it is incapable of purifying the exhaust fume so as to minimize the risk that the fume so exhausted becomes a potential source of air pollution.